Welcome to Disturbia
by LittleKenner
Summary: Based off the last chapter in I Am Legend. Angela, the leader of the vampire clan, is reminiscing on her past, and begins to feel something for Robert. Will her humanity win, or will she remain a heartless beast? One shot.


I pushed my way through the crowd, growling and hissing at the ones who dared to stay in my path. The others moved, creating a pathway for me to follow. They knew where they belonged. Slowly, I made my way to the side of the house.

I stood at the base, growling at the putrid smell. Garlic. The man had garlic everywhere. I laughed slightly. Robert Neville actually believed the old stories? Childish, naïve man. Somehow I believed he was smarter than the others. I mean, he was the only human, so he had to have some brain cells left.

One of the guards came and stood beside me. "What do we do with him, chief?"  
"Put bars on his window. Not that he would try to escape. Only a moron would try that with all of us below him."

By _us_ I meant vampires. The virus that came through a couple years ago turned us into the monsters we are now. That damn virus turned our families away from us, it made us devour our own kin.

I shook my head at the memories.

"Then, why do we need bars on the window," the young vampire asked.  
"Are you questioning my authority?" I growled threateningly.  
The boy shook his head, "N-no ma'am. I-I would never do that."  
"Then go!"

He ran off, yelling at the others to get metal to make bars out of.

I studied the window, trying to understand this man. Ruth had warned him, yet he stayed. Honorable, I must say, yet undeniably stupid. Who would want stay for their execution? Did he have feelings for Ruth? I kept my dark eyes on the window, searching for any movement. Finally, something stirred in the darkness.

I yelled at the guards, getting them ready for the most important moment of their lives.

They would lead Robert Neville to his execution.

His bright blue eye gazed at the crowd, watching their reaction. The roar of the crowd grew silent, layer-by-layer, as they acknowledged his presence. Fear spread from one person to the next. The men wrapped their arms around their wives protectively, women held onto their child's hand to comfort them. Everything seemed to stop. Somewhere in the back of the mass, a man began cursing Robert. More joined him, and began throwing stones and what not at the house. Anger spread like wild fire, jumping from one family to the next.

I couldn't blame them for their hatred, though. This was the man that had killed their wives, husbands, mothers, fathers, and children. Their yelling and cursing filled the night air.

I watched Neville's response to the crowd. An amused look came over his pale and wild face. A smirk crossed his pink lips, causing me to think. What the hell could be so amusing about a horde of vampires ready for your execution?

That's what I thought: nothing.

Something made me feel for the man, though. He was the only human left. It must be hard to comprehend that your race that had once been at the top of the food chain had crumpled when a new creature came on the scene. Maybe it was still the last bit of humanity I had that made me want to protect him. Something about Neville made memories of my love pass before my eyes.

He had been tall, dark-haired, and handsome. His deep brown eyes had always penetrated the front I had up for protection. When he wrapped his arms around me, I felt safe and secure, like nothing could ever happen to this perfection. Then the virus came. He had been infected first. I cried so hard when he died. Then one night, he came back. Just, not the same. My once lover had turned into a monster that wanted to destroy me. I locked all the bolts, and double-checked the locks on the windows. All night long I heard him calling my name. I couldn't sleep. His rich, velvety voice kept moaning my name, teasing me. When daylight came, I waited until noon to leave my house. I found him dead, really dead, with a stake in his chest. I looked down the street to find Robert Neville sharpening more stakes.

My eyes filled with tears as I watched Neville take something off his bedside table. He put the object to his lips, and said a silent prayer. His eyes caught mine, making me nervous. I broke the connection as he swallowed the pill.

I didn't tell the guards.

Robert deserved to die peacefully. He was still human. He still had a heart. He never entered our painful world full of heartless beasts. If I couldn't stop his death, I would make sure he got the respect he deserved.

I lowered my head, tears flowing from my eyes now.

"Please, God, if you can here me, watch over his soul. Make sure he stays safe."

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked back at the window. Robert had disappeared.

"Give me the key," I whispered to the young man I had yelled at earlier.

"Why?"

"Just give me the key."

He placed the small, silver key in my out stretched hand.

I turned and ran to the front door. I shook as I walked into the small house.

Slowly, I walked up the stairs.

"Hello?" I called.

No answer.

I opened the door to his bedroom.

Robert Neville lay there, gasping for breath.

I ran over to him.

"H-hello Angela," he whispered softly.

"Shh. Don't waste your breath," I told him quietly.

I wrapped my arms around his body, holding him close to me.

"I won't let them disrespect your body. They will respect you, even if it is through their fear of you."

He nodded lightly, his breathing slowed and became labored.

We lay there, waiting for his last moments to arrive. After a few minutes, his breathing stopped. I held him tightly, crying.

Slowly, I got up and carried his body outside.

The chatter stopped as I stood in front of them.

"Listen to me! Listen to me, you mongrels," I yelled, filling my voice with the strength and dignity a leader of a pack needed. "The human is dead! We now dominate the earth! We control everything! However," I brought my voice to a softer, motherly tone, "we must respect the dead. Even if the dead did not respect us. You shall respect this man! You shall respect him, and every other man that hurt our numbers! Do you hear me?! You shall respect this man!" I screamed at them, my voice cracking from holding back tears.

One by one, the lower ranking vampires knelt before me. Though they did not do it for my respect. They did it to respect the man that had become a legend. They did it to respect the man that caused fear, much as our kind did hundreds of years ago.

Slowly, I made my way through the throng of vampires, heading towards the cemetery.

I walked into the graveyard, looking for Virginia Neville. I found her grave, and begun to dig beside it. When I dug a good-sized grave, I slowly lowered his body into the moist ground. Slowly, I buried him with dirt, where he would lay forever with his love.


End file.
